


Ice-Cream & Mini Fans

by zahrawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Florist Castiel, Hot Weather, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Mechanic Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrawrites/pseuds/zahrawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this on a whim because it was just so disgustingly hot yesterday. </p><p>- Imagine DeanCas in this sweltering heat - in this dead heat where you can practically taste how dense the air is and any wind that takes mercy on you is fucking hot, too. </p><p>(apologies for the crappy title)</p><p>As usual, constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.</p><p>Enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Cream & Mini Fans

Dean's taken a day off from work - he owns the garage, he's allowed. Cas would make a killing at the florist today but he could barely roll out of their bed and into the shower so fuck it.

They're lying all sprawled out on their cool kitchen floor (don't ask how they got there), Cas on his back and Dean on his front. They're clad in only their boxers passing a mini fan back and forth, not close enough to touch because the heat makes it too sticky for that and they hate it - not being able to touch, but in the interests of survival they have to maintain at least two and a half inches of space.

Dean glances over at Cas and he can't help the smile that tugs at his lips upon seeing his boyfriend's debauched state of disarray - cheeks pink and chocolate brown hair mussed, a bead of perspiration rolls down his forehead, past his temple and onto the floor, and there's sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat but its  _the eyes_ that get him, that catch his attention and pull him in. 

Cas' eyes are his favourite -  an impossible shock of blue escaping through slits because they're hooded lazily like its too much effort to keep them open, and he's wearing this stupid little cross between a smirk and a smile as he's watching Dean's gaze trail over him.

Dean thinks he must look like hell though - but Cas doesn't agree. In fact, he enjoys the way Dean's dirty blond hair is all sticking up haphazardly - a result of having carded his hand through it over and over and _over_ in an attempt to keep cool. He likes the way his lips are so much fuller because of the humidity, full enough that he can imagine what it would feel like to kiss them if he had the energy to lean over, so incredibly soft and with just enough give that it would make him give chase even after Dean's pulled back to breathe...

Then, there's the light sheen of sweat across Dean's shoulder blades, and his moss green eyes that are gold-flecked and beautiful, illuminated by the rays of light streaming through their kitchen window but what he really appreciates is the freckles. Intricate little constellations, mostly prominent across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes but they're also scattered in his cheeks, and his ears, and fingers, and shoulders, and his back -  _all_ the way down to where it dips under the band of his underwear. He also knows there's some specks on the insides of his thighs and the backs of his calves and under the arch of his feet and Cas thinks they're just fucking _glorious_.

His line of thought is broken when an idea grows in Dean's eyes. The other man shifts out of Cas' eye line but he doesn't make any effort to see where Dean's gone with the mini fan, the absence of the which surrenders him fully to the suffocating heat. All he hears is the freezer open and close and then the clink of cutlery from the cupboard behind him before Dean settles down on his front next to him again - two and a half inches of space reduced to just one, mini fan gone - with a tub of ice-cream and just _one_ spoon. 

Cas mumbles something that sounds like _traitor_  when Dean scoops out some ice-cream and shoves it into his own mouth - moaning around it - before he smirks in Cas' direction and scoops some onto the spoon again to hold it teasingly above Cas' lips.

Just as Cas leans up to try and get it, the pull of momentary, cold relief making him desperate, he pulls it fractionally out his reach, smirk growing more confident. 

Cas throws a glare his way but Dean just meets it with more of the same smirk, his eyes presenting a challenge. Cas doesn't like playing games he can't win but before he can think about forming a strategy, a drop of ice-cream from the spoon falls to the skin just beside his mouth. He sighs internally at how much of a relief that one cold drop is.

Dean twitches, gaze immediately flicking down to where it rests against bubblegum coloured lips. Cas can see the intention in his eyes even before Dean acts on it but he doesn't protest when Dean leans over to lick it off and then press his mouth to Cas'.

He tastes of sweet, rich chocolate and all of Cas' annoyance just melts into the linoleum beneath them because his lips are just as soft as he imagined, possibly more. Dean pulls back far too quickly and Cas' resulting whine reeks of desperation. He's left chasing but with no chance of Dean kissing him again (because his boyfriend's a little shit who likes to see him squirm), Cas narrows his eyes in frustration with the full intention of rolling over onto a cooler part of the floor. 

Dean has another idea and swipes the spoon with ice-cream still sticking precariously to it across the line of Cas' neck before he can move. The sudden motion elicits a gasp from Cas when Dean leans in - smug grin and all - to press open-mouthed kisses up the line and tease the skin there. He does the same with the ice-cream down his torso, against the hollow of his throat, the line of his hipbones, the insides of his knees and Cas is panting and groaning, hand fisted in Dean's hair when the spoon slips inside his boxers and makes his hips buck up shamelessly. 

"Gonna be all sticky..." Cas just about chokes out because he's covered in ice-cream and the heat's not helping his situation.

His eyes roll back into his head and lips part in pleasure as he hears the smug _as fuck_ smirk in Dean's inevitably dirty reply. 

"...Damn right you're gonna be..."  

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, my Tumblr is [here](http://prettyboydean.tumblr.com)  
> Drop me a message, tell me what you thought - I'd really appreciate it :)


End file.
